He Dances
by AmberCitylights
Summary: Clarke has had a terrible day dealing with flu patients and all she wants to do is dance.


Clarke looks ridiculous. She knows does, but that doesn't deter her from grooving to some tunes. She deserves it. Especially after the absolute hell of a day she's had. There's a flu going around and almost half the population is down with it increasing her work manifold. Bellamy tells her how silly she looks dancing to these silly love ballads. Maybe she'll get Bellamy to dance with her. God knows he deserves to let loose more than anyone she knows.

"C'mon Bellamy, join me", she says.

"No Clarke, trust me there are better things that need my attention than join in on this foolery." He replied while reaching for the stairs to make his way down the drop ship.

"Not so soon mister. What's the matter with you? Scared, I'll kick your ass with my killer dance moves?" she teases him while rocking her head to some electro song.

"Clearly you're the better dancer, judging by those moves." Bellamy jokes. "Did they give special dance classes to the privileged?"

"Don't mock me. It's not like you are any better than me."

"You can't say that, you haven't even seen me dance."

"Yeah and whose fault is that? Come on Blake show me what you've got. I've shown you my awesome moves now it's your turn" I told him, hoping to get him to dance.

"What are we, kids? Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" he said while once again trying to make a bee line for the stairs but stopped midway by me.

"Look princess, let me go and I'll send Octavia up to join you in your sad attempt at dance" he bargained for his freedom.

"No, absolutely not. I'm sure going to dance with a Blake but it isn't her." I declare grabbing Bellamy by the hand and pulling him towards the old CD player Raven salvaged from a beat down car.

The music changes to something slow and soulful. I place Bellamy's hands on my waist and put my hands on his shoulder.

"Now, we dance", I command leading the dance. I tried my best to remember the steps my father taught me when I was a little girl. But with no luck, I just ended up just stepping on Bellamy's feet.

"So much for killer dance moves, princess. The only thing you're killing is my foot." He said haughtily.

"Don't be mean, I haven't Ball danced since I was ten." I said defending myself.

"Relax; just leave it to the pros." Suddenly his posture shifts, he stands straighter and looks so poised, even in his ratty old t-shirt. He places one hand on my lower back and pulls me closer. He leads the dance and pulls me in a whirlwind of elegance and grace. Dancing with him transports me to another world, one which only exists in the books my daddy read to me. Where the princess attends balls after balls looking beautiful in her puffy gown and is swept by her prince charming as they dance under the light of the moon without a care in the world. At the moment, I feel like a princess in the arms of my prince.

But Bellamy is no prince. He doesn't dance, he isn't the one girls dream about to be their knight in shining armor. He's the one who deals with all the problems of the kingdom while the prince dances away his night, carefree.

The song comes to an end and we just stand there. I in his arms and him lost in his own thoughts.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I ask him bringing him back from his thoughts.

"My mother; she loved to dance, always made me dance with her." His eyes spark as he speaks of his mother and his lips turn into faint smile.

"Wow, she must be a hell of a dancer if your dancing skills are anything to go by."

"She was, she was a great dancer." He says with a little sadness in his voice; however he is back to his usual self within seconds. "Tell anyone about this and I swear you'll regret it" he says in his most serious, I-mean-business voice.  
>"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I promise" I vowed trying to assure him I won't a say a thing to anyone, at least not yet. This little dance session has provided me great leverage I'll be sure to use it next time Bellamy stops me from going outside the camp alone.<p>

"Ok then I'll see you at dinner. I have to go arrange for a substitute to cover for Murphy because of this stupid flu." He says making his way down.

"He'll be fine in a couple of days. See you later, dancer boy." I wink at him. He doesn't look too happy with this new nick name but he says nothing and continues downstairs.

I smile wondering what other dance styles he knows. I'm already making plan to get him to dance with me again.


End file.
